Mumford Stages
by Jogag Busang
Summary: "Mengapa Akashi-kun ingin hidup pada zaman sekarang saja?" / "Karena pada zaman sekarang, kita dapat hidup bersama dengan bahagia, Tetsuya." [DISCONTINUED]
1. Eopolis

**Mumford Stages**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengharapkan keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Mengapa Akashi-kun ingin hidup pada zaman sekarang saja?"**

" **Karena pada zaman sekarang, kita dapat hidup dengan bahagia bersama, Tetsuya."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 1**

 **Kota Sunda Kelapa, Zaman Eopolis**

 **.**

 _Daerah bernama Sunda Kelapa diberikan oleh imperalis Jepang kepada sebuah wilayah yang terletak di pantai utara. Awalnya hanya kecil, namun lama-kelamaan berkembang menjadi sebuah kota. Sehari-hari penduduknya bekerja sebagai petani. Menanam tanaman tebu dan jarak sesuai dengan perintah bangsa yang menjajah. Bangsa imperalis yang berkuasa tersebut menggunakannya sebagai bahan untuk kebutuhan perang._

 _Tidak hanya sampai di situ. Sesuai dengan bangsa penjajah yang mendahuluinya, imperalis Jepang tampaknya diberkahi warisan berupa peraturan yang penuh dengan kekejaman kepada penduduk pribumi. Tanam paksa, kerja rodi, culture stelsel, Undang-Undang Agraria, dan masih banyak lagi yang diterapkan; yang semuanya bagi penduduk pribumi berakibat hanya pada satu hal: kesengsaraan._

 _Meski begitu, rakyat asli Jepang sendiri ada yang mengecam imperalis Jepang yang berbuat semena-mena terhadap penduduk pribumi. Mereka menuntut untuk memberikan balas budi kepada rakyat pribumi karena telah memberikan banyak hal kepada pemerintahan Jepang selama ini. Balas budi inilah yang disebut dengan politik etis._

 _Salah satu bagian dari program politik etis, yaitu memperbaiki pendidikan rakyat pribumi yang masih sangat minim. Dengan membangun Sekolah Rakyat (sekarang setara dengan SD), rakyat pribumi mulai belajar membaca, menulis, dan menghitung. Ada lagi jenjang pendidikan setelah SR, namun tidak untuk semua kalangan penduduk. Hanya anak-anak dari golongan tertentu yang dapat memasukinya._

Pena dihentikan. Seorang lelaki muda berusia 23 tahun dan berambut merah tersebut menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Sambil mengamati hasil tulisannya, dia merenung.

 _Dunia memang kejam._

Lelaki yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu mendesah. Lagi-lagi perbedaan kasta masih memengaruhinya.

Saat ini, Akashi sedang mengerjakan tugas berupa esai untuk pelajaran Pendidikan Moral atau biasa disingkat dengan PM. Tema yang diangkatnya cukup sensitif. Akashi sendiri tidak tahu apakah gurunya nanti akan marah saat membaca keseluruhan esainya ini jika dia telah selesai menulis semuanya, atau bahkan pemerintahan Jepang akan menghukumnya, sebab jujur saja, esai ini akan mengundang kemarahan dan pemberontakan.

Merangkap sebagai siswa di Perguruan Tinggi, selama satu tahun ini Akashi sudah berusaha untuk mendukung Gerakan Petani Berani. Dengan diam-diam tentunya. Ayahnya, Akashi Masaomi, tentu saja tidak mengetahui perbuatannya. Akashi adalah marga terhormat di seluruh daratan Sunda Kelapa yang diutus langsung dari pemerintahan Jepang untuk mengawasi para petani yang ada di Sunda Kelapa, sementara Akashi Masaomi adalah seorang petinggi berwatak tegas yang menguasai beribu-ribu hektar areal persawahan.

 _Seandainya saja ayahnya tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan_ … Akashi tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum ketika mengingatnya.

Semuanya ini tentu saja terjadi karena Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang lelaki yang telah dikenalnya sejak dia pindah dari Jepang. Sejak bersekolah bersama-sama di SR, meski sekarang dia tidak lagi melanjutkan pendidikannya karena tidak diizinkan oleh pemerintah yang berkuasa, Akashi tahu, dia telah terpesona oleh esensi Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah rakyat pribumi asli di Sunda Kelapa. Bagi Akashi, Tetsuya adalah orang pertama yang mengajarkannya akan arti berusaha. Sebelumnya Akashi selalu merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang paling sempurna; cerdas, tampan, dan kaya. Akashi menganggap bahwa dirinya benar-benar sosok yang memesona, namun semua pandangan tersebut berubah karena Akashi telah tersihir akan pesona kata-kata Tetsuya.

 _"Tiada yang namanya manusia sempurna. Semua pasti memiliki salah dan dosa. Ingat itu jika kau nanti tidak ingin masuk lubang Neraka."_

Bukankah kata-kata itu sudah sering Akashi dengar dari mulut banyak orang? Tapi entah mengapa, jika diucapkan oleh Tetsuya, rasanya menjadi berbeda. Seolah ada daya tarik tersendiri yang dipancarkannya.

Di lain kesempatan, Akashi juga pernah mendengar Tetsuya berkata:

 _"Kau tidak bisa menilai sebuah jagung dari kulitnya saja. Jika kau ingin benar-benar mengerti, kau juga harus mencicipi bagaimana lezatnya biji jagungnya."_

Akashi semakin mengagumi sosoknya. Walau pun hanya anak dari petani biasa, bawahan ayahnya, namun pemikirannya sungguh dewasa.

Untuk istilah Akashi sendiri, Tetsuya itu terlalu… _istimewa_.

Jika ada timba raksasa yang bisa digunakan untuk mengukur besarnya kekaguman Akashi kepada Tetsuya, Akashi ingin membelinya, sebab dia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menanggulangi kadar kelebihannya.

Bagi Akashi ini merepotkan saja. Mengapa perasaannya sering jungkir balik kegirangan saat nama pemuda berambut biru itu disebutkan?

 _Ah, ini gila. Jelas gila._

Akashi lagi-lagi duduk terdiam, terlalu larut dalam perasaannya yang kian dalam.

Ingatannya masih segar dengan kejadian sore kemarin. Di mana, untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi mencium seseorang.

Tidak ada penolakan dari lawan. Mereka saling memagut, mesra, dan manja. Ingin lagi tapi mereka terlalu malu mengakui.

Akashi tahu jika dia sedang melakukan konspirasi, tapi bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu mengakali.

Kejadian kali itu bermula secara tidak sengaja. Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja pulang dari areal persawahan. Meski kakinya kotor dan bajunya dekil bukan main, Tetsuya tidak malu dengan keadaannya.

Ini sudah resiko jika dia bekerja menjadi buruh tani melarat.

Sementara Akashi, dia baru pulang dari Perguruan Tinggi. Sambil mengendarai sepeda laki (sepeda khusus untuk lelaki pada zaman dahulu, terdapat besi lurus yang menyatu dengan setang sepeda), iris merah Akashi melihat sosok Tetsuya yang berjalan santai melewati pematang sawah. Tangan kanannya membawa teko berisi kopi, sedangkan tangan kirinya menenteng sandal yang penuh dengan lumpur sawah.

Akashi menghentikan laju sepedanya, berhenti di pinggir jalan, menyangga sepeda sambil mengamati sosok lelaki berambut biru yang semakin mendekatinya. Bahkan dari jarak sepuluh meter, walau jelas-jelas penampilan Tetsuya sangat berantakan, bagi Akashi, wajah Tetsuya tetaplah semanis gula buatan pabrik yang ada di dekat rumahnya.

 _Iya, aku sedang menggombal._

Tetsuya terkejut saat melihat esensi Akashi di pinggir jalan. Dua meter jaraknya dari Akashi, Tetsuya berhenti. Merasa heran dengan kedatangan pemuda berambut merah tersebut, apalagi jika dia sedang tersenyum kepadanya, mendadak hati Tetsuya meleleh seperti pasta coklat yang dipanaskan.

Telunjuk Akashi memberi isyarat untuk mendekat. Wajah Tetsuya merah padam karenanya.

 _Ya Gusti, dia adalah malaikat Surga yang Kau berikan saat aku masih di bumi._

Kaki Tetsuya seakan tidak bisa menapak, lumer jika menyentuh tanah.

"Akashi-kun, kau baru pulang?" sapa Tetsuya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Sudah seminggu ini kita belum berjumpa, Tetsuya. Kau tidak kangen denganku?" balas Akashi, cerdik menggoda.

"Akashi-kun, jangan menggodaku di sini. Masaomi-sama bisa melihatnya nanti."

Akashi memandang sekeliling. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa, Tetsuya. Ayahku tidak mungkin ada di sini."

Lelaki biru merasa gelisah. "Masaomi-sama memang tidak ada di sini, tapi ada bawahannya yang mengamati."

"Lupakan tentang bawahan, kita baru saja bertemu, tidak mungkin ada yang melihat kita, Tetsuya."

"Aku tahu jika kau masih ingin berbicara panjang kepadamu, tapi sepertinya aku diikuti seseorang."

Akashi terdiam. Menimbang-nimbang keadaan. Jika dia langsung pulang, tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu. Andainya ada, pasti itu seminggu lagi atau dua minggu lagi atau bahkan satu bulan. Itu terlalu lama dan itu berarti membuat hati terluka memendam rindu.

"Lagi pula, ini tempat umum. Di jalan, di tepi sawah, Akashi-kun. Akan banyak mata yang melihat jika kita terus-terusan di sini."

Akashi sudah memutuskan. "Kalau begitu ayo kubonceng, biar kau tidak diikuti lagi, Tetsuya. Ayo bersembunyi ke tempat yang aman."

Mata Tetsuya berbinar. Ini di luar dugaan.

"Benar nanti jika tidak ada penguntit lagi?" tanya Tetsuya memastikan.

"Benar, aku janji."

Tetsuya senang sekaligus rusuh. "Tapi sandalku ini bagaimana? Apakah perlu kubawa? Tapi kotor sekali, Akashi-kun, kau pasti tidak tahan saat menciumnya. Dan tekonya? Apakah juga-"

"Tetsuya, kau ingin ikut denganku atau tidak? Kenapa kau jadi ribut begini?" Akashi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Tetsuya.

"Eh?" Wajah Tetsuya memerah.

"Sudah, kau tinggal saja sandalmu. Lagi pula itu sudah jelek. Aku akan membelikanmu yang baru."

Tetsuya cemberut. "Sandalku jelek, apa, Akashi-kun sembarangan menghina," Tetsuya mengomel.

"Bukankah memang benar kenyataannya?"

"Ini adalah hadiah pertama dari Akashi-kun, aku tidak tega membuangnya."

"Tetsuya, tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, Akashi-kun, aku-"

 _Dasar keras kepala._

"Tetsuya! ayo!"

Mendengar seruan Akashi, serta merta Tetsuya membuang sandalnya, menghempaskan pantatnya di boncengan sepeda.

Akashi tersenyum. "Pegang erat, kita akan ngebut."

Tetsuya berseri-seri. "Baik, Akashi-kun."

Tetsuya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Akashi.

Mereka berdua melaju dengan secepat yang sepeda itu bisa. Akashi merasa hari ini dia menjadi manusia yang paling bahagia di seluruh dunia, sementara Tetsuya tidak bisa untuk menghentikan senyumannya.

Jalan yang mereka lalui tidak mulus. Banyak lubang-lubang yang harus dihindari, membuat sepeda itu berkelak-kelok tidak menentu.

Di sebuah jalan yang teramat sepi, Akashi tidak dapat lagi mengontrol laju sepeda.

 _Ini buruk._

Akashi berusaha membelokkan sepedanya untuk menghindari lubang, namun-

 _Brukk!_

Sepeda mengguling ke sisi kanan, tetapi Akashi dan Tetsuya tidaklah separah demikian. Mereka jatuh dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

 _Ya Gusti, apakah kami sedang berada di Surga?_

Pikiran Tetsuya tidak bisa membayangkan apa-apa lagi. Bajunya yang dekil mengotori pakaian Akashi yang semula rapi, ditambah lagi mereka jatuh di tempat yang lumayan berlumpur, menambah kotornya baju yang mereka kenakan.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, otak Akashi berpacu.

"Tetsuya, izinkan aku untuk menciummu," pinta Akashi.

Masih berbaring, Tetsuya memejamkan matanya sambil mengangguk pelan. Tidak kaget dengan permitaan Akashi. Sebenarnya sudaj sejak lama dia menginginkan hal tersebut.

Dan seperti itulah pertemuan mereka di sebuah sore yang berangin tersebut.

 _Kita berdua adalah pemberontak, aku tahu._

 _Dan aku sadar apa yang tengah kami lakukan._

"Akashi-sama!"

Sebuah suara seruan membuat imajinasi liar yang ada di benak Akashi memudar. Seorang pembantu yang ada di luar kamar menunjukkan wujudnya. Pintu kamarnya memang tidak terkunci.

"Ya, ada apa, Bibi?"

"Akashi-sama, Tuan Masaomi-sama memanggil Anda untuk makan malam sekarang."

Akashi lalu ingat. "Iya, terima kasih. Aku akan segera turun."

Esai yang belum selesai ditinggal begitu saja. Akashi melirik jam dinding.

Pukul tujuh kurang lima menit.

Akashi merasa heran. Padahal biasanya mereka makan malam hampir jam setengah delapan. Ada apa gerangan?

 _Jangan-jangan…_

 _Ah, sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal yang belum terjadi._

Akashi berusaha untuk terus berpikir positif.

Dia kemudian turun ke bawah.

Berjalan menuju ruang makan, netra merah Akashi menangkap sosok ayahnya yang sedang duduk menunggu di kursi paling ujung. Ketika Akashi tiba, sang ayah mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

Sejak masih kecil, Akashi terbiasa dengan semua peraturan yang ayahnya berikan. Meski sering tertekan, namun Akashi selalu menuruti perintah tersebut. Semuanya semata-mata demi menghormati mendiang ibunya yang memang telah lama meninggal. Dan pesan terakhir yang diberikan dari ibunya untuk Akashi adalah: "Patuhilah semua perintah ayahmu, Nak. Walau pun perintah itu sangat membebanimu, tapi Ibu yakin, ayahmu hanya melakukan hal yang terbaik bagimu."

Akashi selalu mengingat nasehat tersebut. dia sudah berjanji akan menuruti perintah ayahnya dengan baik.

Dua orang itu mulai makan.

Suasana di ruangan tersebut entah mengapa bagi Akashi menjadi sedingin es. Meski terkenal tegas dan kejam, namun biasanya atmosfernya tidak seperti ini.

Sambil menyendok, Akashi mencuri-curi pandang ke arah ayahnya. Firasatnya selalu benar. Wajah ayahnya tampak merah dalam diam.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya telah diketahui oleh Ayah?_

"Ayah?" panggil Akashi, sopan dan selembut mungkin.

Akashi Masaomi meletakkan sendoknya. "Ada apa, Nak?"

"Aku merasa ada yang ingin Ayah katakan."

Masaomi tampak sepenuhnya menghentikan makannya. Sekarang tangannya bersidekap.

"Ayah harus bertanya terlebih dahulu padamu. Jawab dengan jujur."

Akashi merinding, tapi dia tetap mengangguk.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Akashi menelan ludah sebelum menjawab. "Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa."

Masaomi tersenyum masam. "Kau pembohong yang payah, Akashi. Jujurlah kepada Ayah, sampai seberapa dekat hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Ayah, kami benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan-"

"Jawab dengan jujur!"

Akashi tersentak. Dia kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, benar, kami sangat dekat," ucapnya mengakui.

"Akashi, tidak ingatkah kau dengan peraturan yang diberikan oleh pemerintah Jepang sewaktu kita ke Indonesia, sewaktu kita tinggal di Sunda Kelapa?"

Akashi terdiam, tidak berani mengucap satu kata apa pun.

"Kau pasti masih ingat, jika sampai ada orang Jepang dan penduduk pribumi memiliki hubungan, bahkan yang paling parah, hingga mereka menikah, masih ingatkah kau akan hukumannya?"

Akashi menggigit bibir. Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan sejauh ini akibatnya.

Dan semua ini membawa Akashi kepada satu kesimpulan.

"Ayah, apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Tetsuya?"

"Bukan ayah yang menghukumnya, Nak. Selama ini ketika pemerintah Jepang mendatangi Ayah, Ayah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan pemuda itu. Akashi, tahukah kau jika aku sangat menyayangimu? Apakah Ayah rela memasrahkanmu kepada pemerintah Jepang, disiksa karena melanggar peraturan? Demi Tuhan, Nak, Ayah selama ini hanya ingin melindungimu. Tapi untuk saat ini…"

"Ayah?" panggil Akashi. Dia mulai ketakutan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Tetsuya?"

"Dia ditangkap oleh pihak yang berwajib, dia akan dijatuhi hukuman mala mini juga."

Tangan Akashi mendadak terasa lemas. "Di mana, Ayah? Di mana Tetsuya?"

Masaomi memejamkan matanya. "Dia berada di penjara Gedung Pusat."

Akashi berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana, Akashi?"

"Aku akan membawa Tetsuya pergi!"

"Akashi, itu tidak ada gunanya."

"Ini semua salah Ayah! Mengapa Ayah tidak mengatakan sejak tadi?" Akashi mulai histeris.

 _Bohong, yang benar ini semua salahku._

 _Aku yang telah menyebabkan masalah kepada Tetsuya._

"Aku akan ke sana sekarang."

Akashi berjalan pergi.

"Hei! Akashi! Tunggu!"

Namun Akashi sudah tidak menggubris panggilan tersebut. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Tetsuya, Tetsuya, dan Tetsuya.

 _Salahku, salahku, salahku._

 _Ini semua memang kesalahanku._

Akashi mengambil sepeda motor dari parkiran. Sambil menatap sendu kepada sepeda laki-nya, ingatannya terjurus hanya kepada satu nama.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya._

Nama itu dirapal berulang, seperti mengucapkan sebuah mantra untuk menghilangkan penyakit yang memenuhi jantungnya: kecemasan.

 _Demi apa pun, aku bersumpah akan menebusnya._

Sayangnya itu tidak mungkin.

Saat Akashi tiba di pelataran Gedung Pusat, suara teriakan memekakkan memenuhi gendang telinga Akashi.

Dan Akashi Seijuurou hapal benar suara siapa ini.

Kakinya dipaksa untuk berlari, menuju sumber suara. Dia memutar menuju pelataran belakang, melewati tempat yang tidak ada penjaga. Dinaikinya tangga menuju lantai atas. Dia sudah tidak memedulikan kakinya yang terasa pegal. Matanya dari tadi ingin meluncurkan salju, namun dia berusaha untuk menahannya agar tak kacau.

Jeritan lagi.

Hati Akashi seperti diremas-remas seribu besi.

Perih sekali rasanya.

 _Cepatlah, cepatlah, cepatlah kau Akashi._

Mata Akashi melebar saat suara jeritan terdengar dari ruangan di sebelah kanan. Kepalanya diangkat sejenak, mengamati tulisan yang tertera di atas sebuah pintu: Ruang Hukuman.

Didobraknya pintu tersebut. dobrakan pertama tidak berhasil, sementara suara jeritan melengking lagi. Tingkat kekhawatiran Akashi Seijuurou sudah berada pada tingkat tertinggi. Jika tidak segera bertemu Tetsuya, rasanya dia ingin mati.

Dobrakan ke empat berhasil, namun dua orang penjaga dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya yang memberontak hebat.

"Lepaskan! Tetsuya!" teriak Akashi.

Lihatlah! Kuroko Tetsuya, bocah biru yang telah memikat hatinya selama ini sedang terluka parah. Punggungnya berdarah-darah karena dicambuk dengan sejuta amarah.

Bahkan untuk menoleh menjawab panggilan Akashi saja Tetsuya sudah tidak mampu melakukannya.

Cambukan itu mendarat lagi. Lebih keras saat Akashi memanggil namanya.

"Hentikan! Hentikan semua ini! Tetsuya! Tetsuya!"

 _Akashi-kun? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Pergilah! Kau juga akan dihukum jika terus di sini! Pergilah, kumohon!_

Sebenarnya, itulah yang ingin Tetsuya serukan kepada lelaki berambut merah yang ada di muka pintu itu, namun apa daya, dia tak mampu lagi mengucap suara.

Tetsuya sendiri sudah tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk dari tubuhnya saat ini. Seluruh badannya didera perih yang bertubi-tubi. Air matanya mengalir tak bisa dibendung sebab terlalu lama menahan rasa sakit.

 _Ya Gusti, jika Kau ingin menghukumku karena dosaku, bunuh saja aku sekarang._

Kelopak matanya mulai menutup.

"Tetsuya! Lepaskan dia! Hentikan semua ini! Tetsuya!"

"Hei! Diam di sana kau, Busuk! Jangan mengganggu kami dalam melaksanakan kewajiban yang harus kami jalani!"

 _Kewajiban-apa?_

"Dia hanya rakyat pribumi yang telah pelanggar peraturan! Diamlah kau di sini, Keparat!" bentak penjaga yang menjagalnya.

 _Pelanggar peraturan-apa?_

 _Ini semua adalah kesalahannya, bagaimana bisa hanya Tetsuya yang mendapatkannya?_

Ini jelas gila.

Cambukan lagi. Jeritan kembali. Cambukan lagi. Teriakan kembali.

Tetsuya merasa sebentar lagi hidupnya akan usai. Dia sudah lelah merasa sakit, seluruh tubuhnya remuk menjadi abu. Napasnya mulai memendek. Ada setitik cahaya yang perlahan datang menghampirinya.

 _Ya Gusti, apakah itu malaikat pencabut nyawa?_

Di saat-saat terakhir, saat mata Tetsuya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menangis, saat tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi menahan cambukan, sudut bibirnya hanya melafalkan sebuah nama yang berhasil diingatnya.

"Aka…shi…-kun…"

Lalu semuanya gelap.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya!"

Air mata Akashi tidak dapat tertampung lagi.

Dia sudah berpisah dengan sosok pemuda yang selama ini menjadi pusat gravitasinya.

Sekarang Akashi tahu benar bagaimana rasanya.

Sakit luar biasa.

 **.**

 **DBS**

 **(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	2. Polis

**Mumford Stages**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 2**

 **Kota Jayakarta, Zaman Polis**

 **.**

 _Passer Baroe_.

Nama itu tertera di sebuah gapura masuk, semacam selamat datang menyambut orang-orang yang ramai melewatinya. Pengucapannya adalah Pasar Baru, sebuah kawasan niaga tertua yang menjadi pusat perbelanjaan yang kaya warna dan budaya. Di tempat ini, pembeli bisa dengan mudah menemukan pakaian, tekstil, sepatu, jam tangan, hingga perhiasan dari merk-merk terkenal dengan harga yang lebih bersahabat.

Pembangunan Passer Baroe sendiri bertujuan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan orang-orang Belanda yang kala itu banyak bermukim di sekitar _Rijswijk_. Bangunan bergaya arsitektur Eropa dan Tiongkok tersebut telah berdiri kokoh dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Ada toko-toko tua yang juga masih menjajakkan dagangannya, seperti toko kacamata Seis, toko jam Tjung-Tjung, apotek Kimia Farma, atau toko Lee Ie Sung . Selain itu ada pula beberapa toko yang menjual barang atau jasa, di antaranya toko kain Bombay, Lilaram, Isardas Tailor, Gehimal, Hariom, dan masih banyak lagi.

Namun di tengah keramaian Passer Baroe, ada satu tempat di belakang pasar tersebut yang juga ramai dikunjungi pembeli atau penjual. Nama tempatnya adalah Pasar Gebebar, singkatan dari Pasar Gelap Belakang Baroe. Meski mengusung nama yang cukup misterus, tetapi kenyataannya tidaklah demikian. Pasar Gebeber adalah pasar yang tidak terdaftar secara resmi, namun masyarakat menggemarinya. Di pasar ini tersedia barang apa pun, barang loak, barang kuno, barang antik, barang langka, barter barang, bahkan transaksi paling muskil pun akan terlaksana di sini-semuanya dengan harga yang murah meriah, jika beruntung masih ada tambahan penawaran harga.

Ada lagi julukan lain untuk pasar tersebut, yakni pasar hitam, sebab cukup sering terjadi kejadian negatif seperti penculikan dan penipuan, oleh karenanya orang yang berada di areal ini harus berhati-hati. Walau pun orang yang berpikiran lurus banyak yang melarang untuk mengunjunginya, murahnya harga tetap memikat sebagian besar masyarakat yang memang memiliki _background_ melarat.

Cuaca sangat terik di Pasar Gebeber, membuat kepala orang-orang yang sibuk menjajakan barang dagangannya terasa panas dan gerah. Meski begitu, ada seorang pemuda yang sedang membawa beberapa hasil buruan yang terus berjalan ke sana ke mari menawarkan dagangannya.

Sayangnya belum ada seorang pun pembeli yang berminat. Ralat, sayangnya dia belum terlalu terbiasa menawarkannya kepada pembeli. Dia merasa tempat ini masihlah asing, meski dia sudah beberapa kali megunjunginya.

Pemuda tadi bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia adalah seorang lelaki manis berumur 19 tahun. Dia datang menjual hasil buruan yang dia dapat, lima ekor tupai dan tiga ekor ayam hutan. Semestinya itu cukup untuk dibuat makan, tapi masih ada keperluan lain yang dia butuhkan, seperti lilin, minyak tanah, dan sabun mandi. Ibu dan adik perempuannya sedang menunggunya di rumah, sementara ayahnya telah lama meninggal dalam sebuah kebakaran terparah yang terjadi di area Pasar Baru.

Kehilangan ayahnya adalah sebuah pukulan terbesar bagi Tetsuya. Bukan hanya karena beliau yang selama ini menafkahi keluarganya, tetapi sebab Tetsuya sangat dekat dengan ayahnya, melebihi kedekatannya dengan sang ibu. Apabila mengingat wanita paruh baya yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya serta tangisan dari adik yang masih berumur delapan tahun itu, jujur saja Tetsuya tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya. Dia ingin sekali membenci ibunya, tetapi dia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Dia juga pernah kehilangan semangat menjalani kehidupan karenanya.

Akan tetapi, Tetsuya kemudian berjanji kepada dirinya untuk mengambil peran sebagai kepala keluarga. Dia sudah dewasa. Lagi pula, dia seorang lelaki, kan?

Dan begitulah. Dia memilih untuk berburu di hutan, tempat yang cukup dekat dari rumahnya, daripada menjadi nelayan atau pedagang di pelabuhan. Itu pekerjaan kasar yang paling berat di antara sekian pekerjaan kasar yang diketahuinya. Selain itu, dirinya juga tidak bisa berenang.

Tetsuya berhenti di tepian jalan pasar. Ada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang akhirnya tertarik membeli dua ayamnya. Berburu ayam hutan adalah sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri dalam dunia berburu di Jayakarta. Sulit dan langka. Daging ayam hutan juga enak, yang otomatis berdampak kepada harga yang melejit tinggi. Tetsuya selalu mensyukuri kelebihannya dalam memanah.

Tetsuya kemudian menjual dua tupai kepada tukang daging yang sudah diakrabinya. Dengan mudahnya dia menukar daging tupai tersebut dengan sayuran hijau dan beberapa lilin. Satu ekor tupai juga dibeli oleh seorang wanita berbaju compag-camping.

Tetsuya menyimpan uang yang dia dapat di sebuah kantong plastik berwarna hitam. Dia tidak memiliki dompet. Selain uang hari ini, masih ada sisa yang cukup dari hasil buruan kemarin, jadi untuk sementara dia tidak khawatir.

Tapi hari ini Tetsuya ingin membeli sesuatu yang spesial. Dia ingin memberi kejutan di hari ulang tahun sang adik tercinta.

 _Tapi aku akan membeli apa?_

 _Ini bukan hanya sekedar kado, tetapi juga hadiah yang seharusnya bisa kumanfaatkan dalam jangka panjang._

Tatapannya tertuju kepada seorang pedagang yang menjual kelinci. Lampu di otaknya bersinar terang. Dia lalu berjalan menuju pedagang tersebut.

"Berapa harga satu kelinci ini, Pak?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Dua puluh ribu, yang kau pegang ukurannya memang besar," jawab si pedagang sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Tetsuya menelan ludah. Mahal sekali. Ide awalnya adalah dia akan memutuskan untuk membeli dua atau tiga ekor kelinci yang selanjutnya akan dia ternakkan di rumah. Daging kelinci harganya lebih mahal dibanding daging ayam hutan, semua orang juga tahu hal tersebut; Tetsuya memilihnya karena perawatan dan pakannya juga mudah, tapi Tetsuya tidak menyangka jika akan semahal ini.

"Sepuluh ribu?" tawar Tetsuya.

"Tidak boleh, Nak. Sepuluh ribu untuk yang masih kecil, seperti ini." Si pedagang menunjukkan kelinci yang berada di kandang yang berbeda.

"Lima belas? Kulihat ada yang berukuran sedang di kandang sebelah sini." Tetsuya masih berusaha menawar.

"Hei, itu juga berukuran besar, Nak. Harganya sama, dua puluh ribu."

Sulit sekali.

Tetsuya merenung. Seandainya dia mempunyai kekuatan pada kata-katanya seperti kebanyakan pembeli, harga kelinci ini pasti bisa diminimalisir. Pedagang itu jelas lihai berkata, tapi kenyataannya kelinci itu memang berukuran sedang.

Tetsuya menghela napas. Sayangnya dia tidak pandai menawar.

Masih menimbang-nimbang. Jika hanya membeli satu, tidak akan mungkin bisa beranak pinak. Jika membeli dua, uangnya cukup tapi untuk makanan besok tidak ada. Jika membeli tiga, uangnya akan habis dan tidak bisa membeli makanan untuk hari ini.

Netra birunya masih mengamati beberapa kelinci yang ada di kandang.

"Pak, mengapa kelinci yang ada di kandang ini tidak dijual?" tanya Tetsuya saat melihat empat kelinci besar-besar yang disendirikan.

"Oh, itu kelinci yang berpenyakitan. Penyakit kudis. Tidak akan ada yang mau membeli," sang pedagang menghela napas.

Lampu yang ada di otak Tetsuya berpijar lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

"Saya akan membelinya," ucap Tetsuya bersemangat.

"Kau serius, Nak? Kulihat kau ingin memulai berternak kelinci. Sebaiknya kau membeli yang masih sehat," kata si pedagang menasehati.

"Saya bisa mengobatinya di rumah."

Si pedagang tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Terserah kalau begitu."

"Berapa harganya, Pak?"

"Lima belas ribu per ekor."

"Tapi ini kelinci berpenyakitan, Pak!" seru Tetsuya tidak terima.

"Ukurannya besar dan aku juga sudah memotong harganya sebanyak lima ribu," si pedagang membela diri.

Tetsuya berpikir keras.

"Tapi-"

Belum selesai Tetsuya memprotes, seorang lelaki berambut merah menyela perkataannya.

"Jika saya menjadi Anda, Pak, saya pasti akan membuang kelinci itu, saya tidak akan menjualnya. Kalau pun saya jual, pasti akan saya hargai tujuh ribu per ekor, itu pun juga kalau ada yang mau membelinya."

Tetsuya terkejut. Tidak disangka dia akan mendapat pertolongan.

"Enak saja kamu berkata begitu. Saya tidak mau, jika dia tidak mau membeli dengan harga lima belas ribu, saya bisa menyembelihnya dan menjualnya kepada tukang daging."

"Tidak akan ada tukang daging yang mau membelinya, Pak. Rasa dagingnya pasti tidak terlalu enak dan banyak daging yang terbuang untuk menghilangkan kudis itu. Sudah pasti tidak ada tukang daging yang membelinya," balas pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di samping Tetsuya.

 _Seandainya Tetsuya memilki kemampuan seperti pemuda ini._

Si pedagang tampak berpikir. Menimbang-nimbang.

"Oi, Pak Pedagang! Jual saja lima ribu untuk kelinci berpenyakitan seperti itu. Saya saja tidak sudi melihatnya," kata seorang lelaki tua yang kebetulan lewat melihat perdebatan tersebut. Dia lalu buru-buru pergi.

Sebelum pergi, dengan sengaja, mata lelaki tua itu mengedip kepada Tetsuya. Tetsuya membalasnya dengan kedipan pula, ungkapan rasa terima kasih. Kongkalikong semacam ini sering terjadi untuk menghadapi pedagang yang berwatak kepala batu.

"Tapi, kelinci ini beruku-"

"Pak Pedagang," lelaki di samping Tetsuya menyela. "Jual saja dengan harga lima ribu, lagi pula Anda pasti sudah mendapat keuntungan dari penjualan sebelumnya. Jika nanti setelah dibeli kelinci ini ternyata mati, berarti Anda beruntung telah menjualnya. Tapi jika kelinci itu sehat setelah diobati, anggap saja Anda sedang berbuat kebaikan, menolong sesama. Sama-sama beruntungnya, kan?"

' _Terpujilah Tuhan!'_ Tetsuya membatin.

Setelah kata-kata _"berbuat kebaikan, menolong sesama"_ diucapkan, si pedagang tampaknya melunak.

"Baiklah, ambil saja ke empatnya! Dua puluh ribu!"

Keajaiban.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Tetsuya mengambil empat kelinci tersebut dari dalam kandang, tangkas memasukkannya ke dalam kandang kecil yang mudah dibawa-bawa, dan membayar dua puluh ribu secara tunai.

Transaksi berjalan lancar.

"Siapa pun kau, terima kasih telah membantuku," ujar Tetsuya sambil berbalik menatap lelaki di sampingnya.

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula pedagang itu memang keras kepala dan… pelit."

Tetsuya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia sedang berusaha membawa satu kandang berisi empat ekor kelinci di tangan kanannya dan sisa buruan jualannya tadi, yakni satu ekor ayam serta hasil belanjaannya di tangan kirinya. Dia akan membawanya pulang untuk menu hari ini.

"Sini, biar kubawakan kandangnya, rumahmu jauh dari sini kan?" pemuda di samping Tetsuya menawarkan bantuan saat melihatnya kerepotan.

"Terima kasih," balas Tetsuya tidak menolak. "Dan iya, rumahku jauh dari sini. Kau lihat stasiun di sana? Aku harus menaikinya."

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Oh iya, aku belum tahu namamu," kata Tetsuya.

"Panggil saja Akashi. Dan kau?"

"Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya."

Mereka melewati sekelompok pedagang yang menjual buah-buahan segar. Tanpa sadar, Tetsuya tergoda dan terus memandanginya.

"Kau tertarik?"

Tetsuya tersentak. "I-iya, tapi aku sadar diri, uangku tidak cukup."

Akashi mengambil dompet yang ada di saku celananya.

"Jangan! Kau tidak perlu membelikanku, hari ini aku sudah mempunyai banyak makanan."

Akashi tersenyum. "Siapa yang akan membelikanmu? Aku hanya ingin membeli mentimun di situ," ujar Akashi sambil menunjuk seorang pedagang di samping pedagang penjual buah.

Wajah Tetsuya merah padam. Dia terlalu percaya diri. Lagi pula, mengapa sejak tadi dia terus merasa gugup?

Transaksi mentimun selesai.

"Kelihatannya kau orang Jepang," ucap Tetsuya sesantai mungkin, berusaha meredakan kegugupannya.

"Benarkah? Apa wajah orang Jepang memang mudah untuk dikenali?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kalau begitu kupanggil kau dengan Akashi-kun, bagaimana?"

Akashi tertawa renyah, jenis tawa yang enak didengar. "Terserah."

Mendengar tawa dari Akashi, Tetsuya merasa nyaman. Sepertinya mereka akan menjadi teman yang akrab.

"Rumahmu dekat dari sini?" Tetsuya berusaha mensejajarkan langkah Akashi yang panjang-panjang.

"Tidak juga, harus melewati stasiun, tapi tidak menaikinya. Hanya melewati."

Akashi diam sebentar, mengamati ayam yang dibawa Tetsuya. "Kau yang memanahnya?"

"Ayam ini? Begitulah. Aku tahu, aku tidak begitu pandai dalam memanah, tapi kurasa sudah cukup untuk makan sehari-hari. Lihat saja, tidak tepat mengenai matanya," jawab Tetsuya sambil menunjukkan daerah berdarah yang ada di sekitar badan ayam.

"Kau hebat bisa bertahan selama ini." Entah mengapa suara Akashi terdengar parau.

"Akashi-kun sendiri? Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan?"

"Yang selama ini kulakukan?" Dahi Akashi berkerut.

"Maksudku, apa pekerjaanmu?" Tetsuya mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Oh, aku bekerja menolong orang-orang."

Langkah kaki Tetsuya terhenti. "Eh? Menolong orang, bagaimana?"

Akashi ikut berhenti. "Seperti yang sedang kulakukan kepadamu sekarang."

Tetsuya benar-benar tidak mengerti akan ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak paham, maaf," Tetsuya mengakui.

"Mengapa kau harus meminta maaf? Jawabanku memang aneh," balas Akashi sambil terkekeh, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tetsuya mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil di tengah pasar yang sengaja dibuat oleh orang sebagai jalan pintas. Mereka telah keluar dari Pasar Gebeber. Sekarang mereka memasuki area Pasar Baru yang besar dan memanjang.

"Aku bekerja menjadi apa saja yang kubisa. Aku tidak punya orang tua, mereka sudah lama meninggal. Kau tahulah, kebakaran di Pasar Baru dulu itu."

Tetsuya tercenung. Tidak menyangka lelaki yang ditemuinya ini memiliki kisah yang hampir sama dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi saat melihat wajah Tetsuya yang mendadak mendung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa nasib kita hampir mirip," kata Tetsuya pelan.

"Kau juga kehilangan orang tuamu?"

Tetsuya merasakan setitik rasa bersalah. "Tidak, hanya ayahku. Aku masih memiliki ibu dan seorang adik perempuan. Aku juga membenci ibuku karena dia menjadi wanita yang sedikit… tidak waras, katakanlah begitu. Tapi aku tidak bisa selamanya membencinya, aku sadar."

"Kau mengagumkan. Kau masih memiliki semangat untuk menjalani hidup, setidaknya dengan berbakti kepada keluargamu. Sementara aku?"

Tetsuya menunduk. "Maaf, aku sudah menyinggungmu."

"Lupankan saja, itu juga bukan hal yang bisa dibuat perbandingan karena nyatanya semua manusia memang ditakdirkan memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda."

"Ya, aku paham. Kadang-kadang jika pikiranku sedang frustrasi karena memikirkan betapa kehidupan sulit untuk dijalani, aku ingin bunuh diri. Aku tahu itu pasti terdengar konyol. Menggelikan, tapi begitulah. Sampai sekarang, satu-satunya hal yang kusyukuri setiap hari adalah aku masih hidup. Aku tidak peduli seberpa banyak kesalahanku, tetapi aku selalu bersyukur karena aku masih hidup, itu tanda jika aku belum menyerah. Akashi-kun sendiri, bagaimana? Apa motivasi Akashi-kun bertahan selama ini?"

"Berbuat baik pada orang lain, menebus kesalahan yang sudah kulakukan, bukankah seperti itu kehidupan dijalani?"

Tetsuya tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Yah, kau memang lelaki yang baik hati, Akashi-kun."

"Lelaki baik hati?" Akashi tertawa. "Tolong, jangan membuat perutku sakit."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

Tanpa sadar, Tetsuya sedang memandang wajah Akashi. Dalam pikirannya, Akashi adalah sosok yang sempurna. Dia tinggi, berkulit putih, baik, dan tampan. Sepertinya Tetsuya harus mengakui jika dia sedang dilanda jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Lelaki ini sanggup membuatnya merasa nyaman berada di sisinya.

"Kenapa? Kau terus melihatku, Tetsuya."

"Ha?" Tetsuya buru-buru membuang pandangannya ke jalan. "Tidak. Akashi-kun pasti hanya kegeeran saja," sanggahnya.

"Terserah apa katamu," Akashi membalas pendek.

Diam-diam, hanya diam-diam, Tetsuya ingin bertanya apakah dia boleh kapan-kapan ke rumahnya, tetapi kalimat itu berhasil ditelannya, dia pintar menjaga lidahnya.

Keluar dari wilayah Pasar Baru, mereka berdua kini berjalan di tepi jalan raya.

"Apakah hidup memang seburuk ini, ya? Akashi-kun pernah memikirkan jika- Akashi-kun? Ada apa?"

Tetsuya menghentikan ucapannya saat lawan bicaranya tampak tidak memperhatikannya. Pandangan Akashi tertuju ke sebuah gedung di sebrang jalan yang ramai dikerumuni banyak orang. Ada asap yang membumbung di angkasa.

Mendadak tubuh Tetsuya sekaku papan. Dia ingat betul peristiwa apa ini.

"Aku harus ke sana. Aku akan mengecek keadaan di sana," kata Akashi.

Tetsuya ketakutan. "Akashi-kun, itu berbahaya."

"Kau tunggu saja di sini. Jaga kelincimu." Akashi meletakkan kandang yang semula dibawanya di tanah. Dia kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu! Akashi-kun!"

Bukan Tetsuya namanya jika tidak keras kepala. Dengan membawa kandang kelinci dan ayam hasil buruan, dia berlari mengikuti Akashi.

Ternyata benar. Ini adalah kebakaran. Gedung berlantai empat yang terbakar itu cukup tinggi. Orang-orang berteriak-teriak meminta pertolongan. Beberapa orang yang berhasil selamat ditandu dan segera diberi pertolongan pertama. Ada yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa timba dan jirigen yang berisi air untuk mencoba memamkan api, tapi lebih banyak orang yang hanya menangis.

Tubuh Tetsuya menggigil tidak karuan.

"Apakah masih ada orang yang terjebak di dalam sana?" tanya Akashi kepada seorang lelaki lanjut usia yang memegangi timba kososng.

"Ya, dua anak. Satu perempuan dan satunya lagi laki-laki. Tidak ada orang yang bisa masuk rumah untuk menolongnya lagi, apinya membakar habis pintu."

Akashi tampaknya tidak terlalu mendengarkan penuturan dari lelaki tersebut. dia sibuk meneliti jendela yang ada di samping gedung.

"Akashi-kun! Jangan! Kumohon, jangan!" seru Tetsuya setelah tiba di tempat Akashi.

"Tetsuya! kau tidak boleh berada di sini. Berbahaya. Pulanglah!"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang! Akashi-kun jangan melakukan perbuatan yang aneh-aneh," ucap Tetsuya. seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Tetsuya, tenanglah. Aku akan mencoba masuk dan menyelamatkan dua anak itu."

"Akashi-kun…"

Akashi memegang bahu Tetsuya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Inilah motivasi hidupku hingga saat ini, menolong orang. Percayalah padaku."

"Akashi-kun, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan kembali dengan selamat," kata Tetsuya. Air mata tiba-tiba meluncur deras di pipinya.

"Aku janji," balas Akashi singkat.

Begitu mereka selesai berdebat, Akashi segera masuk ke dalam gedung, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang memperingatkannya di belakang. Sementara Tetsuya sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Tadi mereka berdua tampak berbahagia, mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?

Wujud Akashi tiba di jendel lantai bawah. Di dekatnya seorang anak laki-laki sedang ketakutan. Rupanya Akashi berniat melempar anak itu lewat jendela karena tidak ada jalan lain. Orang-orang yang mengerti bergegas mendekat.

Hup!

Anak lelaki itu berhasil ditangkap dengan selamat, meski lengannya lecet-lecet.

Akashi menghilang lagi, dia bergegas pergi untuk menyelamatkan anak perempuan yang terjebak di lantai tiga.

Tidak mungkin untuk ke lantai bawah lagi. Tangga yang terbuat dari kayu sempurna terbakar. Satu-satunya jalan adalah… melompat dari jendela di lantai tiga.

Orang-orang sibuk memadamkan api, tidak sempat untuk mendengar teriakan Akashi untuk menangkap gadis kecil yang bersamanya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Akashi tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Sambil mendoakan semoga Tetsuya bahagia, Akashi meyakinkan si anak perempuan berusia lima tahun untuk memeluknya. Dan dengan anak kecil yang ada di pelukannya, Akashi terjun ke bawah. Berusaha menempatkan anak tersebut di atasnya dan Akashi di bawahnya.

Tubuh Akashi seakan retak ketika kepala dan punggungnya menabrak halaman gedung yang keras dan datar. Napasnya berhenti setelah lima belas detik mendarat.

Anak perempuan yang ada di dekapannya bergerak-gerak. Beberapa orang segera menghampirinya untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama.

Tetsuya tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Saat dia menatap tubuh Akashi dan si anak perempuan yang telah jatuh, dia berlari dan mendekap tubuh Akashi yang berlumuran darah. Dia merasa dunianya sudah hancur. Dia telah kehilangan lelaki yang menjadi cinta pandangan pertamanya.

Di antara isakannya, yang berhasil terdengar hanyalah: "Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun!"

 **.**

 **DSB**

 **(Dan Saya Bingung)**


End file.
